


Silent Reverie

by Sae_G



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baatar Jr. can relate, Baatar Jr. is totally crushing on Zhu Li now, Enemies to Friends-ish, F/M, Family Issues, One Shot, Rare Pair, Short & Sweet, The rarest of pairs, Zhu Li feels unnapreciated, Zhu Li likes to comfort people, kinda sweet, nonbender self-esteem issues, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae_G/pseuds/Sae_G
Summary: As they work together, Baatar Jr. starts to notice the mysterious yet ingenious woman beside him. A small look into the kindling of the relationship between Baatar Jr. and Zhu Li Moon. Set during season 4.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Zhu Li Moon
Kudos: 4





	Silent Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of Kian and Cooter and the Zhutar Nation gc. I take zero responsibility for this entirely too short one-shot.

Baatar keeps his eyes on Zhu Li. At first, it’s because he doesn’t trust her. Nothing good comes from someone so willing to switch sides, and he feels a protective urge wash over him at the thought of someone betraying Kuvira. So, he watches Zhu Li intently. She squirms under his gaze, but eventually, they settle into a relaxed companionship as they work. Neither speaks, but when he holds his hand out, she fills it knowingly with the tool he needs and continues on in her own work.

Baatar isn’t sure when it happens, but the way he looks at her changes. He goes from suspicion and distrust to something else entirely. He’s inquisitive, curious at the way her brain works. She’s like one with the machines she builds, and so he strikes up a conversation amidst the silent reverie they share. “You’re really good at this stuff, y’know.” He murmurs. Zhu Li looks shocked, and he swallows thickly. “I just mean...if you had ever gotten out from under Varrick, I think you would’ve done really well.”

The young woman relaxes, gives him a small smile and nods. “Varrick doesn’t know his ass from his brain.” She quips. “But it was comforting to feel needed.”

Baatar smiles at that because he knows how it feels. Years spent under the tutelage of his very capable mother who fawned over the twins constantly. He never felt wanted or needed. Not until he met Kuvira. Not until he felt his existence as a non bender and his mechanical capabilities were truly appreciated. “Where did you learn all of this?” He asks quietly.

“I taught myself.” Zhu Li answers. Her cheeks darken, and Baatar is taken aback by how attractive she suddenly looks. “Never had much in the way of parents, so this was just...easier than feeling alone.”

“I know what you mean,” he responds, and he almost laughs at the looks she gives him. If only it weren’t so painfully ironic. “Opal and I…We were never the golden children. The nonbending Beifong spawn...doesn’t really earn you high praise when your family are prodigious benders.” He grimaces at the realization that he is now the only nonbending Beifong child, and he feels so suddenly _alone_. Baatar startles when he feels a sudden warmth around his hand. Looking down, he realizes Zhu Li has moved closer, her hand covers his own as she looks at him with silent, knowing eyes. “Let’s...uh,” he stutters. “Let’s get back to work.” He clears his throat as she pulls back and focuses on her own project, but secretly, he misses her warmth.


End file.
